wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 8/14/15
8/14/15 *Legacy kicks off with GM Paul Heyman standing in the ring alone as the crowd boos* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman. And not only am I the General Manager of Friday Night Legacy, but I am the advocate for the reigning... defending...undisputed Legacy Champion of the World, Cesaro! And as both the GM of Legacy and the advocate for the Legacy World Champion I have a lot of responsibility. You know, I feel like you people don't cut me enough slack and don't give me enough respect around here. With that in mind, I am here tonight to make a few announcements regarding both Legacy and the upcoming pay-per-view Spartan Wars, which Legacy is main eventing by the way. First of which, I am here to announce that later on tonight in the main event of Friday Night Legacy, my client Cesaro will go one-on-one with one of the newest members of the Legacy roster..hold on lets see if I can do this right...MISTERRR KENNEDYYY! Next, I would like to-" *Randy Orton's music hits and he gets a big pop from the crowd.* Orton: "Paul, I'd hate to ruin your announcements but I came out here to ask you for something" Heyman: "Okay, let's see here...You interrupt me with that terrible theme song of yours, you come down here as I'm making very important announcements, and then you want to ask me for something? You really are crazy. But since I like your courage to do those things, I will allow you to ask. But I doubt I will even consider it." Orton: "All that I ask of you is that you let me get my revenge against Bray Wyatt in a match tonight!" Heyman: "Well, Randy, I do like that idea. I really do. Listen, I know that you really want to kick Bray Wyatt's ass tonight. I've seen what he's done to you. However, as the General Manager of Legacy I can't always make matches like those on a normal weekly episode, I just can't do it. I was just about to make this announcement, but now that you're out here it helps me out with the details. In 2 weeks at Spartan Wars, you will have the opportunity to get your revenge on Bray Wyatt. You will have the opportunity to kick Bray Wyatt's ass! Because in 2 weeks at Spartan Wars you will have the chance to do so in a 4-on-4 Elimination Tag Team Match! You will assemble your team and Bray Wyatt will assemble his. I don't care if those jokers who call themselves GMs over at Mayhem and PCW are having 5-on-5 matches, because Legacy is hosting Spartan Wars and I will make whatever damn matches I please!" Orton: "When I came out here I was looking forward to a straight up 1-on-1 match against Wyatt, but I will get my revenge any way I can. Thanks." *Bad News Barrett's music hits and he joins Orton and Heyman in the ring* Barrett: "I've been hearing all this talk about matches. This bugga, Randy Orton got a favor from you, Paul. So I thought I'd be able to as well. Later tonight I will call out the man who calls himself The Big Guy, Ryback in this ring. And I will have a huge surprise for him and all of you. So Heyman, I have a question to ask you as well." *Barrett walks over to Heyman and whispers in his ear* Heyman: "Are you serious? No offense, Randy, but his idea is way better and more interesting than yours. Barrett, you have my permission. And if it goes your way, you will get another shot at the Legacy TV Championship at Spartan Wars. And speaking of championships, later tonight after my client destroys Mr. Kennedy, I will formally announce the main event for Spartan Wars. Oh yeah one more thing. I wouldn't be going anywhere, gentlemen, because you will have a match against each other up next. " Match #1: Randy Orton vs Bad News Barrett - Very even match throughout. Match ends with Barrett going for his second Bullhammer of the match but Orton ducks it and Barrett turns around to an RKO. Orton drops down to one knee since he's tired when the lights go out. A spotlight comes on moments later and only Orton is seen in the ring. Orton is passed out on a rocking chair with a lantern sitting down in front of him. The lights go out again. They all come back on and Orton is gone as the chair continues to rock back and forth. 12 mins. *Eden is backstage as she introduces her guest Rob Van Dam* Eden: "Rob, we've seen you here on Legacy for a few weeks now. We've seen you as a performer for many years now. So what should we expect from Mr. Monday Night right here on Friday Nights?" RVD: "Well, Eden, Mr. Monday Night himself recenty changed his name to Mr. Friday Night since I am proud to be here on Legacy. But enough with that, because I like your question. What you can expect from RVD is simple. Every time I get the chance to get in that ring with the best Legacy has to offer, I not only try to defeat my opponent, but I also try my best to put on a great show for those fans who support me every time they see me. That's what you can expect from..do it with me...Rob Van Dam!" Eden: "That's great, but I have one more question for you. Last week you earned a victory over Randy Orton after what many are calling one of the best Legacy matches so far. What are your thoughts on the victory?" RVD: "Throughout my career I've gone by a motto. And that motto is to win any way that you can. However, I do not like to win matches the way I did last week. You know and I know that Randy Orton had me beat when he was setting up for an RKO. He had me beat. But we all saw the lights go out, just like in the match we just saw moments ago, and Orton was unconscious. I didn't want to pin him. But I did because I didn't know what else to do." *John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy, and Neville walk onto the set and the crowd gives them a decent pop.* Kennedy: "With all due respect, Rob, we have to say something that is more important than what you have to say." RVD: "Okay. It's cool, guys. I get it. You all have a lot of stuff on your plate with this Roman Reigns situation. I'll let you guys have the mic so that you can continue to cover up the fact that it was you two that really attacked Neville weeks ago." *RVD walks off as the crowd starts to turn on Morrison and Kennedy a little* Kennedy: "He's a funny guy, right. All we came out here to say was that we have a message for Roman Reigns." Morrison: "and that message is that, Roman, you can continue to deny what you've done. And you can continue to lie through your teeth. But just know this, Roman. You can't hide from the truth. The guilt of what you did to Neville will continue to eat you up inside and one day you will admit what you did. You can't hide from the truth." Match #2: Gold & Stardust vs Prime Time Players - Tag Team Champs Swag Facts are on commentary. Gold & Stardust make Titus O'Neil suffer and continue the onslaught all while staring at Swag Facts. After a while, Kidd and Swagger leave the commentary table and walk over to the entrance ramp side of the ring and start talking to Goldust who is on the apron. Goldust talks back and soon Stardust leans on the ropes and is talking. The ref then ejects Swag Facts from ringside. While Stardust is distracted, O'Neil tags in Young and he rolls up Stardust from behind for the win. 6 mins. After the match, the Prime Time Players go nuts and celebrate and run to the back. Gold & Stardust stand in the ring angry as Swag Facts stand on the entrance stage laughing at them. *GM Paul Heyman is seen in his office talking on the phone as the cameraman shows him outside his door. Heyman sees the cameraman and shuts the door* *Rich Brennan and JBL hype Cesaro vs Kennedy in the main event plus Paul Heyman announcing the main event for Spartan Wars following that match* *A vignette airs saying "She's coming to save the women's division". Taryn Terrell is shown and it says September 4th.* Match #3: Women's Champion Sasha Banks vs Naomi - Commentators explain that this match came to be after Banks and Naomi reportedly got into a confrontation backstage earlier tonight. Match starts out with both women locking up. Banks throws Naomi down on her back. Naomi sits up, smiles, and then lays back down with her arms and legs spread out. Banks laughs and pins Naomi for the win at 11 seconds. Afterwards, Banks helps Naomi up and they hug and laugh. Banks grabs a mic. Banks: "I'd like to dedicate my win tonight to Charlotte, who in just a few weeks will be leaving Spartan Wars a loser. And not just that, she'll be leaving Spartan Wars as a failure to her old man." Match #4: Kofi Kingston w/Big E vs Rob Van Dam - Back and forth battle between both high-flyers. RVD picks up the victory after hitting Kofi with the 5-Star Frog Splash. 8 mins. *Bad News Barrett comes to the ring and it's set up with a big rounded curtain in the middle of it* BNB: "As you all know, Ryback has been one of the most impressive superstars in Next Gen Wrestling. And as you all know, Ryback has fought back from the ankle injury he recieved a while ago at Big Bang. He fought back from that injury and beat me that night to retain his Legacy TV Championship. Skip ahead to a few weeks later when he returned from injury and won match after match before somehow defeating me again at Summer Showdown. All of these events have gotten me to thinking. How does Ryback keep on defying the odds and winning match after match? And how is he so big? I mean, I go to the gym everyday just like he does. Before I call out Ryback to come in this ring I would like to first call out a man who has been in this business for years and who has always been there for any injured wrestler that needed help. I would like to call out Dr. Joseph Maroon." *Dr. Joseph Maroon makes his way down to the ring* Rich Brennan: "What's this all about?" JBL: "Maybe if you'd shut up and listen you'd hear what this is about!" BNB: "Thank you for being here tonight, Doctor. Maroon: "It is a pleasure to be here, Wade." BNB: "My name is Bad News, but that's quite alright, Doc. Now ladies and gentlemen, I have called Dr. Maroon out here this evening for a little experiment. Because Ryback has gotten through many tough things as of late, I have gotten very suspicious. Very suspicious that Ryback isn't recovering from injuries from just going to the gym every day. Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that Ryback is using performance enhancing drugs. Otherwise known as steroids!" *The crowd really boos Barrett* BNB: "So this is how it's going to work. Ryback is going to grab this cup from Dr. Maroon. Ryback will then go behind this curtain where no one will see him and he will do his business. Then, Dr. Maroon will put the liquid into this machine right here and the machine will tell Dr. Maroon if there are any PEDs in Ryback's system. And earlier tonight at the beginning of Legacy, General Manager Paul Heyman said that if Ryback fails this test, that not only will Ryback be fined a large amount of money, but I will get another shot at his Legacy TV title at Spartan Wars. So without further ado, Ryback it is time to show everyone who you really are!* *Ryback's music hits and he comes down to the ring looking angry with his Legacy TV Championship* BNB: "What's the matter, Ryback? Having a little bit of 'roid rage? Hahaha." *Ryback says nothing and just grabs the cup from Dr. Maroon and goes behind the curtain.* BNB: "Hey Ryback, while you're in there I want you to think long and hard...or better yet in your case..short and sweet about what you've done." *Ryback steps out of the curtain with his hand still inside of it holding the cup. Dr. Maroon goes inside the curtain and takes the cup from Ryback. He closes the curtain and then a few moments later opens it up for everyone to see the machine that was also in there.* Maroon: "I have poured the liquid into this drug tester. In just a few moments it will tell me whether or not there are any PEDs in Ryback's system. Now keep in mind that...oh and the results are in." BNB: "Say it with me, Doc!" BNB and Maroon: "I'm afraid I've got some..." BNB: "Bad news!" Maroon: "Good news!" Maroon: "The results show that there are no PEDs in Ryback's system and I must say that Ryback is one healthy man." *Barrett looks shocked and turns to look at Ryback but he recieves a Meathook from Ryback.* Ryback: "There! I took your stupid test! Now the rules of this were that if I failed the drug test, you would get a title shot at Spartan Wars. But since you piss me off so much, I want to prove yet again that I can beat you clean and yet again retain my Legacy TV Championship! So at Spartan Wars, I'm giving you one last shot. And after that, you are done. FEED ME MORE!" Rich Brennan: "Ladies and gentlemen what a statement from Ryback, giving Bad News Barrett one last chance at the TV Title. As big as that news is, we have some well..bad news of our own. During the segment between Ryback and Bad News Barrett, Rob Van Dam was found laid out backstage. We don't have any details at the moment but all we know is that Rob Van Dam has been found backstage knocked out cold." *Spit-screen shows both Cesaro with Paul Heyman and Mr. Kennedy walking down separate hallways before the main event* Match #5: Legacy World Champion Cesaro vs Mr. Kennedy (non-title) - Cesaro reversed the mic drop and throws Kennedy into the ropes. Cesaro throws Kennedy up in the air and nails a European Uppercut for the win at 14 mins. After the match, Cesaro rolls Kennedy out of the ring and Paul Heyman walks in. Heyman: "At the start of tonight's broadcast I promised that I would announce the main event for the upcoming event Spartan Wars. In two weeks live on pay-per-view, my client Cesaro will defend his Legacy World Championship at Spartan Wars against....CM Punk!" *CM Punk's music hits and he walks out to the stage to a huge pop* *Punk stares down Cesaro from the stage for a few moments when suddenly Brock Lesnar's music hits. Lesnar walks right past Punk and heads to the ring. Cesaro and Heyman leave the ring and step to the outside. Lesnar walks around with a pissed off look on his face. Lesnar then steps out of the ring the way he came and grabs Mr. Kennedy and throws him in the ring and hits him with an F5. Lesnar then walks over to the commentary table, flips it over, and grabs JBL and he hits him with an F5 in the ring. Lesnar goes to a corner of the ring and rips off the top turnbuckle. Lesnar then releases the top rope from that corner and he rips it apart. Lesnar then goes to the outside after Cesaro and Heyman but security stops him in time. Lesnar fights a few security guards away but more come and take him through the crowd and to the back an alternate way. Legacy ends with Heyman's shocked face.*